yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick van Laanen
Rick van Laanen (born on September 8th, 1992), is a YouTube partner of the Yogscast network. He officially joined the Yogscast on the 15th of July 2013. He runs and maintains the YouTube channel MrZylus. Summary Zylus is the resident Dutchman in the Yogscast, best know for his iconic "Shup Guysh". After knowing the Yogscast for years he finally ended up creating a channel in late 2013. Current Series *Fallout: New Vegas *Contrast *The Elder Scrolls Online Finished Series *Dota 2 - International Compendium *Saints Row IV (Feat. Hannah) *Resident Evil 6 (Feat. Hannah) *Ethan Meteor Hunter *Beyond Good and Evil *Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons *Hearthstone *Zylus Plays (DotA 2) Links *Youtube *Tumblr *Twitter *Reddit *Twitch Trivia *On the Christmas livestream (2012), Zylus confirmed to be from the Netherlands and that he lives in the area of Utrecht. He also confirmed going to college there. *According to Zylus' Facebook page, he is Sips' grandson. *Zylus has a DPS world record on World of Warcraft on Blood Prince Council. *Even though Zylus is studying English language and culture, he doesn't know how to pronounce "Pennyquick" (the surname of a donator). *On Hannah's Advent Calender Day 16, Zylus is named as the Prince of Holland. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AtrjBpDj9I *He occasionally livestreams on his Twitch, where other members of Yogscast appear, too: Zylush *His Twitter can be found here: @IAmZylus *On the second Protessional Strem, he sang the French national anthem, found here *He likes paprika crisps, and was once given more change than expected after buying some at a shop, as explained by Nilesy in an AB Cool Club video (on Panda's channel). *His favourite game is Dota 2. *Zylus likes sandwiches and ice cream. *Zylus is afraid of spiders, as seen at 15:03 in the video Yogscast Zylus - Beyond Good & Evil pt 7. *Zylus lives in Baarn in the province of Utrecht, Netherlands. *Zylus smokes marijuana for medicinal purposes, as he has a condition which requires it. *His favourite game series is the Elder Scrolls series, with Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim being his favourite 3 games. *According to Hannah, Zylus never gets fan mail. *Zylus was offered the chance by Lewis to make a Yogscast-branded channel once before, but turned it down due to his age. He later accepted in July 2013. *Zylus was a guest of The Shaft on episode 174. Quotes *"£700! Jesus, fuck!" *"Oh god." *"Sup guys, Zylus here!" - At the beginning of almost every video. *"My favourite English accent is the Irish accent." *"Z is for Zylus!" Gallery YOGSCASTZylus.PNG|Zylus' Yogscast Avatar Screen_shot_2012-11-03_at_4.15.43_PM.png|Picture of Zyluss from one of Daltos' old videos. Screen_shot_2012-11-02_at_3.13.02_PM.png|Zyluss' Minecraft skin. IMG_20121118_184608.jpg|Zylus' famous hands 621504_10151247667954190_1344093691_o.jpg|Zylus shows his respect for the police. ZylushtehParrot.jpg|Zylus and knitted Zylus. ZylusChristmasMode.png|Zylus in Christmas Mode. ZylusClaus.PNG|Zylus Claus McZylus.PNG|McZylus Screenshot 2013-12-24 22.07.02.png|McZylus staring into the dephts of your eyes during the Balamory theme song Zylus Pinocchio.PNG|Zylus as Pinocchio zylussonic.png|Sonic Zylus granfathersonic.png|Grandfather Sonic Zylus "Gotta go slow!" ZylusBanner.png|Zylus' Youtube Banner. Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:People Category:Zylus Category:Blackrock Chronicles Category:Members